Meant to be
by Jellicle
Summary: Chris and Bianca have a talk. Set in the changed future. One shot. Please, read and review.


Summary: A talk between Chris and Bianca – Romance – One shot

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. If I did, do you think big Chris would have that fate and baby Chris would be that neglected?

Notes: This is set in the changed future, and I took some liberties here. This is something completely different from everything I wrote before and this is really a little gift for my friends **Teal Lover, Twisted Flame and Sodoto, **and for all of you who are waiting patiently for **Nobody **and **Forgotten **updates

This is, of course, a Chris fiction, because this is the only thing I write.

Reviews: Much appreciated.

Archive: Just have to ask.

Now, let's put this show on the road.

**Meant to be**

The sun outside the window was slowly disappearing, a beautiful orange covering the sky and mixing with the blue sky of San Francisco.

Christopher Halliwell was used to find himself in the beauty of that scenario. He was born and raised in that city, just like his mother and aunts. He also chose to study there too, differently from his older brother, Wyatt, who went to college in Los Angeles instead. Chris understood that the weight over Wyatt's future was probably too much and that's why he decided to take a break from his special family.

Wyatt not being there for the rest of the Halliwells was not the case. He was, as he usually says, just one orb away and he always managed to be there when they needed him. He just needed to find out who he was outside Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, the twice blessed one.

Chris found himself musing about his brother's choices as he waited patiently for his girlfriend's arrival. The young witch was used to wait for her forever, as he usually pointed out. When Bianca finally arrived, Chris smiled appreciatively. She looked wonderful in her dark blue dress and he knew the wait was paid off.

As the tall young man approached the short Phoenix, former assassin, he motioned to kiss her, but she moved slightly and his lips met her right cheek. Chris raised his eyebrows; feeling a little confused by this, but decided to ignore it. Maybe she didn't do that on purpose.

"So, what are we gonna do tonight," the young Halliwell asked, while placing his arm around Bianca's small frame, but she again moved to avoid his touch. This time he couldn't think it was an accident. Something was wrong. "Bee, are you okay?"

Sighing, she sat down on the sofa, and with a light and gracious gesture, motioned for him to follow. Hesitantly, Chris sat in the sofa in front of his love. In his eyes, Bianca could see concern and the worry.

One thing could always be said about the phoenix, she never acted out of impulse. No one could ever doubt that she thought about what she was about to do for long. Maybe too long, she realized. Taking a deep breath, Bianca prepared herself for what was about to happen.

"Chris, we need to talk," the brunette phoenix began, her hands resting on her lap. Chris felt a shiver run through his spine as he heard these words. He learned from experience that they never mean good news. "You know I really like you," Bianca continued and waited for the boy's reaction. Chris shifted uncomfortably. This conversation, or better saying monologue, wasn't going well. He could almost guess what the next words were and he thought about orb home and save her the problem. But this wasn't his style. Christopher Halliwell didn't run away from problems, or enemies for the matter, he was progeny of the oldest Charmed One and that had to mean something in a boy's personality.

More hesitant than he wanted to sound, Chris worked the courage to state "you're going to break up with me."

"Chris…"

"This is it, isn't it Bianca?"

"Yes and no."

Chris cocked his head to the side, confused. What was that supposed to mean? He waited for Bianca to elaborate, and for some time silence reigned in the living room while outside the darkness filled the sky and the stars timidly began to appear.

"Chris, I really like you and I'm really grateful for everything you've done for me," she tried but was cut by one of Chris trademark sarcastic comments.

"Yeah, right, this is so good to hear."

"Chris, please, let me finish," Bianca pleaded and the boy stopped. "If it wasn't for you, I'd have followed my family path but you showed me that I could be different, that I could be a good person. I feel safe by your side, and happy." She stopped and got up, walking to the window of her apartment. "I just feel like this safety is not enough. I have to know if I can handle myself. I feel like there's so much more for me out there."

Chris lowered his head. So, he wasn't enough, he thought. Of course, he was younger than her, but it was never a problem. Or at least he thought so.

Knowing where the Halliwell boy's mind was leading him, Bianca quickly reassured him. "It has nothing to do with age difference. I can't really explain. I just feel like you turned into my best friend – and you deserve better than that. Heck, we deserve better than that."

The boy stayed there for long time, saying nothing. Deep inside he knew she was right. Deep down he knew he'd been feeling the same but differently from Bianca, Chris ignored it, choosing to believe it was only a phase. Finally, he took Bianca's hand and gently kissed it.

"So, we're cool," Bianca asked.

"Yep, we're cool," Chris smiled and Bianca followed suit. Then, he added, "If there's one thing I learned about my family's history it is that if we are meant to be, we'll be brought back together. You saw what happened to Cole. And Kyle."

"And your parents," the short witch added.

"Yeah, mainly my parents."

The two stayed like that for some time until Bianca announced she needed to pack. She was moving to New York. If she was going to find herself, she had to follow her instincts, and her instincts were telling her that the school of arts in New York was the place she needed to be in."

The former couple said good bye, and held each other close one last time.

The future was ahead of them, and Chris believed in what he said about his family and love. He knew that he someday would be reunited with the one he was meant to be.

Fin.


End file.
